Home and Heart
by ParanormalPinkie
Summary: A few months ago, during the Hearth's Warming Eve celebration, Spike discovered that Rarity had been harbouring feelings for him for just about as long as he had been for her. It was surely a surprise to him, though that and the kiss her confession came with was not an unwanted one. Now, on Hearts and Hooves day, the dragon resolved to show Rarity just how much she meant to him.


Spike opened the door and closed it behind him, sliding to the floor of the library. He shut his eyes and sighed with relief, still feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

The dragon had been running all over the town, making the proper arrangements with all of the inhabitants he had spoken with. He was exhausted, but today was too important to rest for long. Spike had been planning this day for some time, since he was little in fact. He still wasn't in the least bit prepared for the day, and it definitely showed, obviously with how the ponies looked at him and what they said to him about his appearance.

He blushed whenever somepony brought it up, most of the ponies he spoke with knowing what today meant to him, so he was quite glad to have the opportunity for rest. Everything was alright, he told himself. So far he had managed to keep his wits about him and speak to everypony involved, but this had been too close for his liking.

Spike shut his eyes to try to rid himself of the expression that he knew she would have been wearing. It wasn't an expression that he ever wanted to see on her face. _Should I even be doing this?_

"Spike? What's wrong?" Twilight called from the other room.

The dragon sighed. _So much for rest,_ he thought. Spike pushed himself up from the floor as the alicorn walked into the room. He shrugged his shoulders, nonchalant about the whole thing. "Nothing, Twilight. I'm just back for a little while."

After a moment of staring, she smiled, walking over to Spike and placing a hoof on his shoulder. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Am I that obvious?"

The alicorn's smile swiftly turned into a smirk. "What happened, Spike?" asked Twilight, tilting her head. Spike felt his cheeks heating up, stepping away from her hoof.

"She almost saw me…while I was checking on preparations."

"She?" she said coyly.

The dragon grumbled, knowing that she was toying with him. He turned his head away to stare at the dining table. "Rarity."

Twilight raised her head up in acknowledgment, her smirk only seeming to widen. "I see. Well did she end up seeing you?"

"No," he replied.

He heard her giggle at the situation. Spike didn't think that this was in the least bit amusing. She was one of the first of his friends who had learned of this plan, back a few years ago. Twilight had merely thought that the idea was cute and that he would forget about it. The dragon hadn't though.

His mind was set on this day, and now she had no choice but to believe him. The lavender pony still did a good job about teasing him. When he turned back to face her, she had removed her oversized smirk. Spike knew she had a few other remarks to add.

"That's good. I know how long you've been planning this. It would spoil everything if she found out what you were doing."

"…Yeah."

That caught her off guard. The pleasant expression dropped from her face and the mare walked up to him. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Well, she…she did see me," he admitted, feeling his heart sink in his chest. Her hoof rested against Spike's arm again.

"What do you mean? Then what happened?"

"I've…I've kind of been avoiding her." He looked down to the floor of the library. "I'm just so nervous and…every time I see her she seems more and more upset. I have a feeling I know what's upsetting her, but I don't want anything to be ruined before it's ready."

Twilight's hoof slid from his arm and back down to the floor, her expression growing more concerned. "Well, it is Hearts and Hooves Day. She probably wants to spend time with you, like all of the other couples in Equestria."

"Yeah," Spike said, stepping away again and turning to look through some books on the shelf. "I know she does. So do I."

"Spike. I know that you're nervous. It's a special day, but it's not like you two haven't been seeing each other on other days." She walked up beside the dragon and smiled at him. "I have to say I was surprised to come back and find out about this, but after the initial awkward confession you two seemed quite happy together."

He felt his heart beat picking up. "I know, but that's why I don't like avoiding her. I just don't want anything to go wrong today. I want to make today as special as I can for Rarity; she deserves it."

"Yes, and I can understand. You have everything planned out for today, right?" Spike nodded wordlessly. "Don't you think with all that you've arranged you wouldn't have to be a little secretive?"

He sighed, conceding to what she was saying. "I guess."

"I know that it's difficult. Rarity must look a little worried about what's going on, but just think of the surprise on her face when you reveal everything to her."

The dragon managed a smile and a nod.

"Tell you what; if you haven't made sure that everything is prepared, I can do the rest."

"What? Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Twilight smiled and said, "Well, if you want to go and see how Rarity is doing, I don't mind making the rest of the preparations."

Spike felt a few butterflies in his stomach at the thought of being able to check up on the unicorn. He stood up, hoping that she meant what she was offering. "You would do that for me, Twilight?"

She nodded easily. The alicorn began to walk him over to the door, pulling it open with her magic. "Sure. I know the whole schedule, so you can go and make sure that Rarity is alright."

"Thank you, Twilight," he said with a smile. He hugged her. "You're the best."

He meant that deeply. No matter what he did or how he acted, she always made the effort to help him. Since she had hatched him they were inseparable as friends, and a few more years had had no effect on changing that. Twilight was his pillar of support and Spike was hers.

Twilight chuckled into the embrace. "I don't mind. She's going to be so happy when you reveal this day of yours, I know it."

Spike broke away from the hug. "I hope so. Thanks again, Twilight."

"You're welcome, Spike. I'll send you a letter when I have everything ready, alright?"

The dragon nodded his head. He was much surer of himself now than he had been. The studious pony's tactics of cheering him up still worked quite well, it seemed. He was truly glad of that. "Sure. I'll see you then." He waved at the door.

She waved back, her smirk swiftly returning as he stood in the doorway. "Go on now, Romeo. Go and woo your lady already."

The dragon blushed with a bashful grin covering his face. Without another word, Spike turned and opened the door. He began making his way over to the boutique, waving to ponies here and there as he walked past them.

He didn't let his fears over the coming meeting slow him. Spike kept his pace and his smile as he made for the home of his marefriend. That name still sent shivers through his body. It was definitely a surprise over Hearth's Warming Eve to find out that Rarity was harbouring feelings for him. _And what a way to show it,_ he thought, remembering the kiss under the mistletoe with the proper lady.

It was surely a surprise to him how much he meant to her; which was why he had to make this Hearts and Hooves Day a day that she would never forget. Still, he wondered what reasons she had for returning his feelings on that day. Spike never thought it appropriate to ask her such a thing. They had only been dating for a few weeks after all.

The dragon approached the door to the fashionista's abode and business, feeling his heart thumping in his chest. He swallowed and gathered himself before giving the door a few knocks. Spike waited to be admitted in. Rarity had told him, even before they were seeing each other that it was unnecessary for him to knock. She said it was her business after all and they knew each other quite well back then, but he didn't want to just invite himself into her home unannounced in case she wanted some privacy.

She had smiled at him when he told her that; that adorably cute smile that he had grown to love about her. He loved everything about Rarity to be sure, but he knew that expression was meant for him and him alone. Even if it didn't equate to love back then, Spike was still glad to have such a unique relationship with the mare. Rarity shook her head then, giving up on the argument and saying how chivalrous he was for wanting to respect her privacy.

"Coming!" he heard her soothing call from within the boutique. Spike filled with gladness that he would not have to look for her and would be able to apologize quickly for avoiding her the past few days. He didn't enjoy making her worry about their relationship, but he hoped that what Twilight said was true.

Spike straightened up as he stood on the front step to her house. He heard her shuffling down the stairs to answer the door and he felt his heart lift at the prospect of speaking to Rarity.

The colourful door opened, revealing the white unicorn behind it. Her expression changed to a soft smile when she caught sight of him, though the dragon could tell that she was still holding some hurt about earlier this morning. "Hello, Spike. I'm glad you're here. I was beginning to worry that something was wrong."

His own happy expression faded upon hearing her utter those words. Spike dipped his head slightly. "Sorry, Rarity. I know I haven't been around lately. Can I come in and try to explain?"

At that, she chuckled and nodded. "Of course. I keep telling you that you do not need to knock on my door before entering, Spike. It really isn't necessary, darling." Before he could offer a response, Rarity held up a hoof. Her delicate smile held its position on her face, complemented brilliantly by her breathtaking eyes and silky smooth curls. "But I know that you wish to be careful when entering my home, which I am grateful for."

She stepped aside and asked for him to enter. Rarity shut the door once he was within the building. "However, as time goes on, and we grow closer I would ask that you become more comfortable with seeing me…no matter what I may be doing."

Spike saw the faintest hint of a blush on her face as she said that. He couldn't hide his own emotions very well at this point, caught off guard by her statement. Small beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. He hoped that she couldn't tell if he was flustered about this, wishing that his scales would conceal his nervousness.

"You are always welcome here, Spike, even before Hearth's Warming Eve last year. You came over to help me so often I'm sure you felt that this was a second home to you."

The dragon gulped, not entirely missing a hidden meaning behind her words. Out of context this would have seemed normal to him. Spike did spend an inordinate amount of time at her boutique, or helping her with her shopping. It had long become a daily ritual for him. Here and now, and with how her half-lidded eyes were making him sweat, the reasoning for her bringing that up seemed completely different.

She stepped closer and placed a hoof on his cheek. He flinched back slightly, though not so much as to break contact with her. "I hope that you know I never thought my time with you was a waste. I was glad to have you over any time, so please believe me when I say that nothing I do here is meant to be kept from you." She kissed the dragon on the other cheek and drew back to smile at Spike. "Do you understand?"

He nearly fainted upon hearing her say that. He felt her warm lips touch his scales; he would never grow tired of the numbing sensation that her kisses brought on. Spike swallowed again and nodded. "Yeah. Okay, I'm sorry if my doing that over the years made you think I would find you in some compromising position. I was just trying to be respectful."

Rarity smiled tenderly at him and rubbed his cheek with her hoof. "I know. And I'm flattered that you would do so with me. But it is really not a problem. We are dating now, and you are welcome in my home any time and in any place."

She batted her eyelashes at him, still with her hoof up to his face. The proper lady held his gaze and he felt his heart racing for the mare. He didn't want to think about what she meant, seeing the blush on her face growing.

He nodded his head, fearing what words would come out of his mouth. Rarity's smile relaxed and she lowered her hoof back to the floor. The fashionista made her way over to her couch in the living room, Spike watching as her graceful figure walked along the floor of her home.

"Rarity?" the dragon called. She turned around and paused in her stride.

"Yes, dear?"

"About me avoiding you for the past few days," he began, feeling a lump forming in his throat. Spike walked over to her. "I'm sorry if I hurt you by not speaking to you."

Her smile for him appeared on her face again as she sat down on the couch. "It's quite alright, Spike. I was a little…confused…and maybe a little worried over what it was about, but I know that you had no ill intent about doing this."

"I still want to apologize for when you saw me at the market place this morning." He sat down next to her and sighed. "I panicked and ran, and that probably didn't make you feel very good."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Spike." She placed a hoof on his claw and leaned in. "Honest."

He felt the soft white fur of Rarity's hoof touching his scales. Spike began to wish that they could just stay there like that, comfortable in each other's presence. The dragon was happy that she was not upset with him for his actions over the week; he felt silly thinking back on it. Spike couldn't remember a time that Rarity was ever upset with him.

She was always smiling when she was around him. He wanted to tell her about what he had planned for the special day, but he managed to rein in that desire. Twilight hadn't contacted him yet besides, and he still wanted to surprise her when they had arrived at their first destination. Rarity's hoof drew away from him, her horn glowing a sapphire light.

Spike watched with amazement as a glass of cranberry juice was levitated over to each of them. He accepted the glass with a warm smile, seeing the elegance in her magic unique to the beautiful unicorn. "So what have you been doing since we saw each other last?" he asked.

Rarity waved a hoof dismissively. "Oh not too much, actually. I'm a little surprised that I haven't had many orders lately, what with it being Hearts and Hooves Day. Not that I mind having a bit of a break, but this is a little ridiculous."

"Yeah, don't you usually have all sorts of orders over holidays like this?"

"Yes. It's quite odd; only a few garments here and there, I was a little bored these past few days. I don't know what's going on this year."

Spike did. He had asked most of the ponies who gave Rarity her orders to help with the preparations. It made him feel a bit bad that he was affecting her business with this plan of his, but he resolved to make it up to her later.

He actual hoped that she wouldn't have too much to do because of her slow day today, making him feel worse. It would make his next step all the more simple, but it didn't make his decision to do such a thing any easier. Spike cleared his throat, earning Rarity's attention as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well, since you don't have much to do, do you think we could take a walk?"

"Mmm, a lovely little stroll down to the park?" She tapped a fore hoof to her lips as a smile worked its way onto her face. Her magic carried the glass over to rest on the table in front of the couch, the mare's sapphire eyes retaining their attention on him. "On such a sunny day like today, how could I say no?"

The dragon's face brightened, hearing her agree. He mentally checked off the first step of his plan. Spike resolved to thank his lavender coated friend later for helping him develop such an organized mind over the years; it was surely helping him now. "Great. Did you need me to grab anything for you before we go?" He set down his own glass and stepped back onto the carpet of Rarity's family room.

She waved a hoof in his direction. "Oh that's quite unnecessary, darling. And even if I did need something, I would not have you bring it for me. Thank you all the same for offering though." Her horn lit up and a delicately woven straw sunhat rested on her head, levitated over with her magic. "I don't want to miss another moment with my Spikey-Wikey."

The dragon blushed as the mare walked over to him and threaded one of her fore hooves through his arm. Her smile widened as she saw him warm up to her side. He led her over to the front door and held it open for her, receiving a kiss from her as thanks.

Rarity and Spike wandered down the dirt and gravel streets of the small town. A cloudless sunny day had been organized for the celebration, a usual saving grace from the weather ponies. There was a gentle breeze coming in from the west, and the speedy finches and colourful warblers used the current to fly amongst the trees. It was a lovely day out today, and Spike was hopeful that he could make it even better for the elegant mare.

As the two made their way down the streets, other ponies waved at them, some with their special someponies for the holiday. The two of them had little conversations with passing ponies and complemented them on their incredible looking outfits for the occasion. Rarity engaged Spike in small talk as well, while he heard birds chirping and creating lovely natural music for the special day.

He noticed her smile dimming slightly as they continued past a couple celebrating their anniversary. She saw him looking at her and tried to cover for herself with a smile, but the dragon already knew what was on her mind.

She seemed to realize that her attempts to appear cheerful weren't working, her expression falling from her face. Spike stopped and turned to her. He took a front claw and raised her head up to his.

Rarity smiled softly, the sort of expression she gave when she knew that she was caught. "Sorry. You…you do know what day it is, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do. I'm sorry that I haven't been around to enjoy it with you. I was-"

Her hoof placed itself on top of his outstretched arm, interrupting him. "It's alright. You were busy, I'm sure. It's…not really that, I'm just…slightly envious of all of our friends. I don't know if we would be able to do something so elaborate for this day; where would we make time between our jobs?"

Spike tilted his head as he felt her soft white fur caress his fore arm. Her eyes were looking past him, he could tell, somewhere in the distance as her mind began to wander. The dragon fought off the urge to smile, knowing that he would soon be making everything right for her. He knew that this day meant a great deal to her.

It always made him wonder how she never had a perfect match; as far as Spike knew she had never had much of a date with anypony, and if anypony knew about how her romantic situation was concerned it would be him. It made his heart break for the mare, imagining all of the Hearts and Hooves Days that she had needed to endure while she made splendid outfits not meant for her.

The slight breeze brought him back from his thoughts as he gazed at the wonderful pony before him. Her alabaster coat blew in the wind, the soft and smooth fur being disturbed by the gentle breeze. Her eyes were lidded in sorrow, but Spike still saw the amazing beauty in them. They were complemented by the splendidly curled violet mane blowing slightly against her face.

His claw rose up and brushed the mane away over her shoulder, holding it in place against her neck. Rarity locked eyes with him, brought out of her imaginings by his touch. Her eyes held a desperate look to them, silently asking Spike to say something that would bring her out of this dreadful feeling.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. You are so beautiful like this, you know?" The reaction was instant. Her face reddened and lowered away from his, Spike being blessed with a bashful smile from her. "We'll make time. I promise to make this day up to you."

He brought his arm out again for her to take. Rarity obliged, suddenly curious as to what he was saying to her. The dragon had yet to hear anything from Twilight about the major points of the preparations, but there was a way to bring some cheer to her features.

"Come on. I have something to show you."

The unicorn nodded, letting him lead her to wherever this new location or sight was. She still eyed him with interest, trying to see if she could see any hints as to where they were headed. Spike smiled back at her pleasantly, leaving her guessing what this place could be.

He briefly turned his attention to the buildings in town. They were done up in red and pink colours; streamers, ribbon, and hearts draped across banners and doors and below balconies all over Ponyville. Looking at all of the decorations strewn about, Spike's spirits lifted. The ponies had done a splendid job this year, as they did every year.

Having a sly idea suddenly, the dragon glanced over at the mare and nudged her quickly with his elbow. Before Rarity reacted, he turned his head away and began to whistle innocently. He heard her sigh after a moment, and Spike stumbled forward when she ceased in her stride. He managed to stabilize himself before falling over, hearing the alabaster unicorn giggle.

Spike looked back her, still having her leg through his arm. She finally had a real smile on her face, at least in terms of having revenge on his trickery. He laughed with her as well. It was a good deal better than before. Once their laughter died down, the pair continued on with their journey, passing a flower stand being attended by Roseluck.

The mare's eyes lit up as Spike glanced over at her. She looked over to Rarity for a moment, before darting back to him. A knowing expression presented itself on her face, and she began to organize a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, Roseluck," Spike said.

"Hello, you two," started the pink coated mare. "You must be out on a little walk enjoying the day, hm?"

The white unicorn nodded in response as they stopped in front of Roseluck's stand. "Yes. Spikey-Wikey offered to take me away from my _busy_ schedule at work to delight in a pleasant walk around town."

The earth pony dipped her head in understanding, leaning her hoof on the table. "Slow day, huh? That's too bad. You'd think ponies would be flocking to you all week for special orders."

"It is rather odd, I admit. Still, it's nice to get out of the house once in a while."

Roseluck smiled at the two of them, pushing herself back behind the stand. "Well, you've made a good choice for today. It's absolutely lovely outside."

"Yeah," Spike agreed. "I thought about it on my way over to Rarity's. It's far too good a day to miss out on." The proper lady smiled and stepped closer to him, rubbing his shoulder with her free hoof.

"I should probably let you get back to it then. But before you go," she disappeared below the wooden table, causing Rarity to look at him curiously. He shrugged back at her, knowing exactly what was going on. Roseluck popped back up after another few seconds, holding a bouquet of flowers in her hooves. "Here are some flowers for the lovely couple. Free of charge."

"Free? No, we couldn't possibly," Rarity said, shaking her head. "What would you do for money if you gave out flowers to every couple that comes by?"

The pink mare grinned in response and held the flowers out further. "I'm already cleaned out as it is. I was just about to pack up anyway, and these flowers need a new home. I insist."

Rarity shifted gazes from Roseluck, the flowers and Spike. He knew her mind was having trouble, never being one to take something without giving something in return. The dragon loved that about her, holding in a smile as he saw her lower lip quivering with indecision. After a few seconds of switching between them, Rarity seemed to concede.

"Very well," she said, dipping her head and taking the flowers in her magic. "I...I don't want you to throw away a perfectly good bouquet of flowers because they won't sell. And these are absolutely splendid. Carnations, my favourite."

"Oh they would sell," replied Roseluck as she began to pack up her station. "I was holding them for somepony, but they never showed to pick them up."

The white unicorn looked at the flowers sadly upon hearing that, brushing a hoof over the open red and white petals. "That's…that's unfortunate. W-who ordered these flowers?"

"They wouldn't say, but he told me they were for somepony really special." She walked out from the stand and approached the saddened mare. "Don't worry. You keep them. I'm sure that stallion's just so caught up with his special somepony to have remembered."

Rarity smiled back at her after a moment. "Thank you, Roseluck. I hope the rest of your day goes well for you. I would like to pay this kindness back to you in time."

The earth pony chuckled in response. "Oh, don't worry about me. I can never be sad today. All of my flowers have new homes to brighten up and other ponies to bring cheer to." Roseluck winked at Spike, causing his heart to skip a few beats. She spun around, waving back at them as she made her way back to _Colourful Carnations_. "Good-bye, you two! Have a lovely day!"

They waved back, shouting out thanks and wishing the pink mare the same.

Spike and Rarity were once again on their way to the spot the dragon had spoken of. Rarity was holding the bouquet of carnations in her magic lightly, sighing in delight at the splendid scent being given off by the flowers. "What a thoughtful mare that Roseluck. One of the kindest ponies I know around here. I wouldn't be surprised if we weren't the only couple to get a free bouquet."

The dragon chuckled softly. "I hope not. She wouldn't have made much money if that were the case." His smile dipped a few inches, wondering if she actually had done that.

"Well, it's still very nice of her. I cannot believe that-" Rarity gasped softly, stopping in her tracks once she saw what was ahead. Her free hoof moved up to her chin. She didn't know it yet, but this was their first destination of many. Spike smiled and walked forward a few feet. He turned to her and saw her gorgeous eyes shift over to him. Her mouth was still open from what she was saying, but her breath had left her.

He waited patiently for her to regain her composure. They were standing in a field of flowers; all different colours and sizes and shapes that complimented each other well. Spike had asked Daisy and Roseluck to help him plant them in the area which was surrounded by a group of tall trees.

There was no real pattern or symmetry about the way they were planted; no elaborate meaning behind the gesture, but it was meant for her. That was enough of a reason for Spike. He had made sure that the flowers were native to the area of course, and contacted Mayor Mare about the whole thing. She said that she had meant to do something like that anyway, so she had given him the go ahead.

It was obviously stunning to the white mare. Rarity lowered her hoof back to the ground as feeling and recognition seemed to return to her. She closed her mouth and stepped forward into the field on the outskirts of Ponyville. Spike watched her look around as he stood in the center, the white unicorn making her slow pace to him.

"What…what is…?" She looked at him in awe. "When did this happen?"

"A few days ago. I asked a few ponies to help with planting them, but it looks great," Spike answered, leaving the mare breathless. Rarity blinked several times, not seeming to understand.

"You? You did this?"

The dragon nodded his head proudly. He saw a pure smile work its way onto her face. Her eyes shimmered with tears as they trapped Spike's own eyes within them. She eventually found her legs again as she walked over to him. She shut her eyes and draped her fore hooves across the back of his neck, holding him close.

He returned the embrace in silence. Rarity still appeared too shocked and happy to formulate any kind of reply, and Spike knew that she did not speak without knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"How did…? You were…all of this time?"

 _So much for her thought out wording,_ he thought with a chuckle as he held her. He rubbed one of his claws along her back as the other one rested on her neck. Rarity relaxed into his caresses, the dragon feeling her shudder from his tender touch.

"This is…" she paused, leaning back to stare at him. She was blushing with affection, obviously surprised by what he had made for her. "…so wonderful, Spike. This is why you hadn't been around for so long?"

Spike nodded his head in acknowledgement, though really he had planned for much more than this wonderful garden of flowers.

"And these flowers?" Rarity asked curiously, gesturing to the bouquet in her magic.

He chuckled shyly. "Yeah, those were from me too. I was supposed to pick them up before I came to see you, but I guess I forgot. At least Roseluck remembered." Her reaction was indication enough. She loved it.

"Well-" He shut his mouth, suddenly feeling a letter being sent through his flames. Rarity seemed to realize and understand, breaking away from him so that he did not accidentally burn her.

The dragon turned away and coughed up the letter in a puff of green fire. He took it in his claws and unfolded it, his smile widened as he read the contents of the message.

 _Dear Spike,_

 _Everything is prepared and ready. Everypony is in their places, so you can start carrying out your plan._

 _Twilight_

"What is it, Spike? Is it from Princess Celestia?" Rarity asked as she approached him.

Spike rolled the scroll back up as he shook his head. His smile still graced his lips from earlier, becoming over excited at the prospect of showing the enchanting mare what he had prepared. "No, it's just a message for Twilight. As I was saying, this is part of why I wasn't around for the better part of the week. There are actually a few more places I would like to take you, if you have the time of course."

"More than…more than this?" She stepped closer, stunned at his words. It was somewhat funny to him, noticing that he had a similar ability to make her speechless like she usually had with him. "How long did this take you to do?"

He smiled and nuzzled her cheek, feeling chills run through him as her fur contacted his scales. Rarity leaned into him with little hesitation. "I want this day to be special for you, Rarity. It doesn't matter how long it took. But we need to be getting back to town. The reservations won't last all day."

"R-reservations?" the white unicorn asked in a bit of a daze. Spike withdrew from her, seeing the dreamy look in her eyes as she stared at him. "Where are we going?"

He began to wander back into Ponyville, keeping a slow pace to talk to the mare. "I've known you for long enough to know that you probably haven't eaten lunch yet today. Even with the few orders you have, you probably managed to keep yourself busy with your own projects. Before I can show you anything else, I need to make sure you have some food in your stomach."

"My goodness, Spike. You have truly gone a step farther." She kept a calm and relaxed pace with the dragon, coming close enough to brush her fur against his side every so often. Rarity smiled at him. "Are we going back to the library then?"

Spike shook his head, feeling sensations run through him like electric shocks every time her fur made contact. "No. We have a table all to ourselves at one of the fanciest restaurants in town."

He saw her eyes light up in glee and interest as they neared the building he spoke of. Rarity's stride lengthened as she walked a few paces ahead of him. Her head turned this way and that, trying to figure out which restaurant he was referring to. Spike knew she recognized this particular area quite well. Most of her favourite places to be when in town were here. Specialty stores like jewelry, high class clothing and perfumes; he didn't want to give anything away though.

"My, Spike, you have me absolutely desperate to know which place you mean. Is it _Le Calandre_ down near _Heavenly Fragrances?"_ She glanced back at him to see his reaction, making the dragon laugh.

"No, but you're not far off." The dragon quickened his pace to return to her side. More ponies were around here, wandering into and out of stores as they searched for special gifts for Hearts and Hooves Day.

Rarity giggled at the secretive expression now on his face. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, giving up on guessing where he was leading her. It wasn't long after that that they were standing in front of the restaurant Spike had meant.

"Here? Oh, I've always wanted to try the food here."

"I know. You've told me a few times while we were hunting for gemstones," he said. "I just had to make sure this was part of our day together."

The mare tilted her head curiosity and her violet mane followed her movement gracefully. "I told you about that years ago. How did you remember for all of this time?"

Spike swallowed. "It was something that you really wanted."

Rarity smiled after a moment of silence between them. She chuckled pleasantly as she meticulously placed her eyes on his. His statement had clearly touched her. "Well then, shall we?"

The couple sat at one of the round tables at the corner of the building. The waiter had already been by and taken their orders, and so they busied themselves with light conversation. The restaurant was full, not surprising to the dragon, but it was quiet enough to hear her voice.

Spike chatted with Rarity about how her sister Sweetie Belle was doing with her magical training. He said how it was coming along nicely from what he saw when he ventured over to the library, and that it was also good for Twilight to be focused on something other than books or studying.

Rarity agreed with him. She was often the audience of her sister's performances as she practiced what the lavender alicorn showed her. The white unicorn told him of the amazing improvement that her little sister had gone through over the years. Even though she had her cutie-mark already, Sweetie Belle still loved learning new spells from the librarian.

"Not that I know much about advanced magic, but while Sweetie Belle is over, I would help her in any way that I could. If Sweetie Belle couldn't quite understand a symbol in the spell, I said I would try my best to clarify what it meant. I wouldn't dare try casting the spell myself though. My magic is really only for my business, and I don't have the training in such things as spells."

Spike had smiled. " _Only_ for your business?"

She tilted her head to the side, wondering what he could be trying to point out. "Well, yes."

"Come on, Rarity. You make fantastic dresses and hats with your magic. Twilight wouldn't be able to do something like that. I see the concentration that you put into using your magic in your sewing; it isn't like casting spells, it's about attention to the finer details. The way you can just make up a design in your head and create it from memory is astounding."

She laughed timidly, a faint rose tint developing on her cheeks. "Well…thank you, dear." He nodded wordlessly in reply. The mare smiled at him and gazed around at the other tables.

It was quite the restaurant Spike decided, glancing around at the place as well. The tables were all circular, spread out at equal lengths from each other. All of them were covered in a decorative white cloth, with the floor having a blue floral carpet. Ferns hung down from the roof and flowers were placed on side tables for a bit of colour. Light poured in from the outside, brightening up the inside in natural rays of sunshine. At the back of the building was where the orders were made, separated from their side by a swinging door.

The relative calm of the restaurant was interrupted as an argument seemed to break out, deeper within. Spike and Rarity exchanged nervous glances as the shouting grew louder; he had wanted this lunch to be relaxing and cheerful for her. And had this pony not insisted on making a scene, the meal would have surely been an enjoyable one. Now though, the dragon was worried. He tried not to pay it much mind, being something about the food being undercooked or overpriced. He focused instead on Rarity's breathtaking eyes as she stared in his direction.

When the noise had once again died down to comfortable levels, the proper lady asked about how he was doing at his apartment. He had moved out of Twilight's home a few months ago, and so far he had enjoyed the independence it gave him. It still wasn't too far from either Rarity's or Twilight's, which he was happy about. Rarity had been over there a couple of times before and she said how spacious it was for such an affordable price.

Spike had agreed with her. Though it was a small place, it had all of the necessary rooms for storage. It had a bathroom and proper sleeping arrangements, enough room for a dragon of his size; that was all that he really needed anyway. He had even taken Rarity's idea from her last visit and added some plants to his apartment. He was quite happy with what he had there.

It was well over an hour before the food arrived for them. By that time, they had each other laughing about silly mistakes that they had made during the time they knew one another. From Rarity's part in the poison joke plant trouble to the dragon's suspicion about Owlicious taking over his job, all of those awkward moments had really improved how they saw the world. And after all of the time that led to this, Spike couldn't help but wonder what she saw in him that made her want to spend so much time together.

As the two ate, Spike still felt anxious that this delay would affect the rest of his plan. The dragon hadn't made the timings too restricting. He knew that something like this could happen. Even so, he was nervous that the elegant pony was growing bored and impatient. It was difficult to tell though; it didn't seem to affect her attitude much. Spike tried to toss that fear aside as Rarity continued the conversation between them.

When they were finished with their meals, both of them were satisfied. It was as if the delays and interruptions hadn't even happened. The white unicorn leaned back in her seat. She sighed with a soft smile on her face and turned her attention back to the dragon across from her. They shared a few more light conversations about their professions while they waited for the bill. Spike was growing very fond of working with the animals at Fluttershy's clinic.

Most of the time he said he was out in the field making certain that all of the animals were happy and healthy. It was an arduous job at times, the dragon needing to weave in and out of fallen branches to rescue an injured creature from the forests outside of the pegasus' home. Rarity said how just before Hearth's Warming Eve she had seen him over there. Her usual tea schedule with Fluttershy had been cut short due to business that day. She had seen him running out of the forest with an injured beaver in an arm.

He was a little surprised to hear that it had really touched her. That he would go to such lengths to rescue a creature made her smile. She said that she was happy to see him helping others.

Spike and Rarity left the restaurant once they had paid for their food. The white unicorn sighed with delight at the refreshing atmosphere outside. "What a delectable lunch that was, don't you agree Spike?"

The dragon scratched the back of his neck. He dipped his head at the mare in acknowledgement. "Yeah. I'm just sorry that the order took so long to arrive."

"It's quite alright, dear," Rarity replied, waving off his concerns. She approached him slowly. The lady took a hoof and placed it on his cheek, smiling at him. "The meal and more importantly the company were worth it."

He felt the soft white fur brushing against his scales. "And for the trouble with one of the ponies in the-"

"Spike. That was not your fault." She drew her hoof from his cheek to rest under his chin, still keeping her glad expression. "None of it was. I enjoyed spending that time with you regardless of the complications."

The dragon lowered his head with a sudden nervousness. Spike chuckled and stared up at Rarity. "Sorry. I'm just nervous. I don't want to ruin this day for you."

Rarity's smile sweetened as they locked gazes. He saw her eyes glisten in the afternoon light. "Spike, you have put so much time and effort into making this day special for me. A simple delay and a disturbance at lunch could not ruin anything. I couldn't possibly be mad. You've made it far too difficult."

He struggled to search his mind for a response. All he was able to do was mouth out a few words as her eyes trapped him in place. Spike let out a laugh as his emotions for the white unicorn overcame him. "You're really something, Rarity."

"Hmm? Is that so?" she said coyly, batting her eyelashes at him. "I hope that that something is good."

The dragon chuckled as he managed to calm himself down in her presence. "Yeah. It is."

"Well, not that I am not enjoying this attention, but I daresay we are running a bit late on your Hearts and Hooves Day schedule. Am I correct in assuming that you have more for this day?"

His smile widened. It was obvious that she had figured him out. The next stop was still unknown to her though, so he allowed her this small victory. "Follow me, my lady. We should still have time to catch the show." Rarity tilted her head curiously at him, before her warm expression returned. She walked up beside him and the two of them made for the outskirts of the city.

The busy and bustling noises and splendid decorations of Ponyville fell back behind them as they walked down a more tree filled path. Here the only sounds present were the soft breeze that carried through the trees and overhead. Spike chanced a glance over at the mare and found her staring at the woods around them; she was smiling blissfully, enjoying the quiet atmosphere around them.

"Oh Spike, this is delightful. I have never had the chance to come down this way on Hearts and Hooves Day. What a lovely walk through the trees."

The dragon chortled as she stopped to sniff some flowers. "To be honest I haven't been down this way much either. I just didn't want to give away where we were going just yet."

Rarity turned her head to face him. "So secretive today, my dear. You know it wouldn't take much for me to learn what you have in mind."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to argue which one of us has the better investigative ability?"

"Of course not," she said, a sly smirk growing on her face. "Besides, whether I'm investigating you like a detective would or not…I can still read you like an open book."

"You're hilarious, Rarity."

"Yes. Humour, like my eye for detail, is one of my finer talents." Rarity turned her nose away from him, closing her eyes and posing proudly. She was clearly joking.

"And we mustn't forget humility either."

One sapphire eye opened with a flourish. Her fake pompous attitude faded as a grin worked its way onto her face. The alabaster unicorn turned to face him and giggled. "Yes, we mustn't forget about that."

If he was to be honest, Rarity was probably correct in her ability to know what he was thinking. He felt that the only reason she didn't know exactly where he was taking her was that she actually wanted to be surprised. That fact only bolstered his hope that what he was doing was making her happy.

Though he had held off on her discovering their next destination on her own by going through this way, he knew that there was only one way to walk to Fluttershy's cottage. As they turned back onto the well-known path to her best friend's house, Rarity's eyes lit up in realization.

She said nothing about it though, only sparing a knowing glance between him before they made it to the front door of the quaint little building. The white mare was the first to knock at the door and listen for a response.

"Hello? Fluttershy, are you there?" she asked.

Silence answered her calls. Rarity shifted her gaze over to Spike, who shrugged in confusion. This time he really was in the same position as her. He thought that she was meant to be here at this time. Perhaps Twilight had missed checking up on the timid pegasus.

"She should be here at this time. I don't get it."

"Perhaps she had to step out for a while, or one of her animal friends is injured."

Before Spike could give a response to that thought, he heard an interruption to the quiet of the area. It began out low, a few birds singing a soft, gentle tune. He stared at Rarity as the wonderful sound grew in volume, more and more birds joining the harmony of the piece of music. Rarity trotted back down to the path and looked around into the backyard.

The dragon followed after her, and soon they could see a group of birds singing up in a tree. Underneath was Fluttershy, conducting them in the symphony of unique sounds that each bird had. Angel Bunny was with her as well, his eyes catching sight of the two listening in. Spike watched as the bunny gained Fluttershy's attention.

"Oh!" she exclaimed upon seeing the couple. The yellow mare quickly called for the birds to stop, before making her way over to the gate. "I'm so sorry you two. I guess I got so carried away I forgot that you were coming over."

Rarity waved a hoof dismissively. "Oh pff, don't you worry about that darling. For what it's worth, that piece sounded lovely. Is that a new song that you created?"

"Well, yes, uh…sort of." Her head dipped in embarrassment. "You see it was made specially for today. I was just giving my little bird choir another chance to practice before it was ready."

"Oh? Ready for what, might I ask?"

Fluttershy smiled timidly, unlocking the gate for the two of them to enter. "It's ready for you, Rarity."

"Me?" she asked, resting a fore hoof on her chest. She immediately turned to Spike, already guessing who had made the song request. He couldn't help but beam back at her, telling her everything that she needed to hear without uttering a word.

"Yes, Spike asked me a few days ago if I could put on a song for you. I thought that was so sweet of him, I couldn't say no." The pony started walking to the back of the house, followed closely by Rarity and Spike. "I couldn't wait to write the song, so my friends and I worked on it almost every day this week." Fluttershy turned to them and asked them to sit in the two seats provided.

Rarity shook her head as she sat in the chair next to the dragon. "I cannot believe that you managed to put this all together. Nopony has ever done something like this for me before."

Spike laughed nervously, rubbing his arm. "Well, maybe you just hadn't found the right special somepony yet."

The proper lady smiled at him serenely and leaned into his side as Fluttershy gathered up her animal friends for the concert. It was a beautiful and peaceful song, and Rarity was crying happy tears by the end, cuddled up nicely against Spike's scales. She had said through her sobs how all of the birds sounded incredible. Now that she had tidied herself up again with a handkerchief, the two spoke with the pegasus of her splendid song.

Some birds that knew Rarity landed on her outstretched hoof, serenading her with a little song of their own. She had been to Fluttershy's house so often, Spike wasn't surprised that so many of the pegasus' birds were comfortable with her. He smiled at the exchange as the elegant mare giggled from the interaction. More of them landed on her shoulders and arm, probably because they hadn't seen her in a while.

In that moment, Rarity could not have looked more beautiful to Spike. It was the mare at her most natural and charming, and by far her most breathtaking. The dragon busied himself with talking to Fluttershy about how wonderful the performance was. She hid herself behind her mane, thanking the dragon for his kind words. Birds flew over to sit on Spike's head and on his arm as well, curious birds that had been the first to identify him when he started helping Fluttershy.

"Well, I can see that Phoebe and Nerissa have already gotten to know you." Spike turned his head and saw Rarity smiling at him, still with most of the birds chirping around her.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess they were the most curious to know who I was."

"Yes. They were the first to be comfortable with me too. Such smart little birds they are. What are they again, Fluttershy? A red-winged black bird and a…"

"A tui. They both have really lovely voices."

"Indeed they do," Rarity agreed. "I would just like to thank you for arranging this wonderful concert. It really means a lot to me."

The timid pegasus smiled sweetly at them. "I was happy to do it, Rarity. And our little bird friends here really enjoy the practice…and I also think they like the praise." She giggled as she nuzzled a little goldfinch.

"Well, they certainly deserve it." The elegant mare turned to Spike. "I don't suppose we have a little more time before our next stop?"

"Sure. There should be enough time to get you back to the boutique."

"Hmm? The boutique, what do you have in mind?"

Spike smiled at her. "You're going to want to dress up for dinner tonight, Rarity."

A few hours later, Rarity and Spike departed from the train at Canterlot station. Once they had finished visiting with Fluttershy and her birds, the two had made their way back to the mare's home. He had waited down on the first level of her home, letting her pick out a dress for her to wear.

It was one of the few times that Rarity had asked him to wait for her, telling him that her surprise for him would be worth it. The wink she had given him, before sauntering into her room only made him more excited to see how attractive she would look in the dress that she would wear. When she appeared at the top of the stairs again, the dragon had been speechless. Attractive had been an understatement for Spike.

She wore a long pink dress, which covered her entire figure and draped down to conceal her hind legs. It was a slim magenta colour, made of a sparkling silk; it wrapped around her delicate form closely, accentuating the slender curves of her body. There were no sleeves at the front, showing off her elegant forelegs and a piece of fabric was tied around her waist.

Sapphire earrings dangled gracefully from her ears, completing the exquisite ensemble. The alluring sight had made it quite difficult for Spike to look anywhere else; the mare obviously noticing his unwavering interest in her while she stared at him with half-lidded eyes. The wait had most definitely been worth seeing her in such a way, dressed up for him. As she had descended the staircase with a slight and seductive sway in her hips, the dragon saw something held in her magic behind her back.

He fussed with the black dinner jacket now as they started wandering over to the restaurant. Spike hadn't hidden what place they were going to from her this time. He knew that Rarity would feel uncomfortable and underdressed at such a high class restaurant without an appealing dress like the one she was wearing. He hadn't expected her to have made something for him to wear to something like this though, not to say he didn't appreciate the lovely gesture.

"Oh, stop with that, my dear, really," Rarity tittered. She approached him and pulled his jacket flush with his back, making sure that there were no creases in the fabric. Her magic enveloped his tie, pulling it snuggly against his neck. She stepped back and looked him up and down. "How is that?"

The dragon laughed nervously and scratched at the back of his neck. "Sorry. I'm just not used to wearing stuff like this. I really do appreciate you making this for me though. It's some of your finest work."

"Oh, you flatterer. It was nothing." She waved a hoof dismissively.

"No really," Spike said with a shake of his head. He wrapped an arm around Rarity, gently pulling her into a hug. "This is one of the most superb things you have ever made for me. I won't forget this." He heard her giggle into the embrace shyly, rubbing his back with a hoof.

"You are most welcome, Spike." She leaned back from him and brushed at the shoulders of his dinner jacket. "I must say you look rather handsome in it. I hope that you will allow me to make more in time." The dragon saw the faint blush on her face as she gazed into his eyes.

He smiled at the alabaster pony. "I cherish anything that you do for me, Rarity. No matter what it is, if it's from you it would mean everything to me."

Rarity let out a quiet laugh as tears welled up in her eyes. She lowered her face away from him and stared at the cobblestone of the streets. "You and that silver tongue of yours. I don't know how you do it, but you always manage to make me smile."

Spike leaned in and set a claw under her chin. She stared back at him as he wiped away her tears. Rarity draped a hoof over his arm, holding it in place as his claw rested on her cheek. "Are you okay, Rarity?" he asked. The mare cleared her throat softly, seeming to regain her composure from earlier.

"Yes, Spike. I couldn't possibly be better." She breathed in calmly and set her hoof on the ground. "Well, I suppose we had best be arriving at _La Bonne Excuse_ soon. It would not do to be late to one of the most famous restaurants in Canterlot."

It was late into the evening, the stars finding them walking under the light of the moon. The dinner had been absolutely scrumptious, no disturbances or delays in their night. They hadn't said much to one another; of course they hadn't felt it necessary. Just being in each other's company was enough for them.

Rarity had asked Spike if he wanted to go for a stroll through the streets of Canterlot before returning to Ponyville. He didn't need much convincing, having missed these streets from when he once lived here and wanting to spend more time alone with the proper lady. They found themselves exploring the many boulevards of the capital city and enjoying the night light given off by Luna's moon.

The unicorn suddenly took the lead, walking down to a bridge by one of the edges of the city. Spike followed closely behind, drawn along by his curiosity and her enticing figure. She leaned on a railing looking out at the valleys below. He joined her, glancing over at Rarity as he waited for her to speak.

"Spike," she began softly. "I would just like to say how thankful I am to you for today." Rarity turned to him, her white fur practically glowing in the calm light of night. She had put on some ruby lipstick for the dinner as well, which only made it more difficult for him to resist kissing the breathtaking mare right there. "I cannot tell you how many times I've hoped to have something like this happen to me. I'm glad that it was you who made this so meaningful."

He sat down next to her, his eyes focusing on the mare intently. "You deserve it, Rarity. You deserve so much, for being such a helpful and caring pony. I'm happy that I could make today special, and I hope I can still do that tomorrow."

She beamed at him, her eyes sparkling in Luna's light. Rarity dropped down to stand on all fours, closing the distance between them. She didn't say anything; hadn't needed to. The alabaster pony batted her eyelashes at him slowly, her shimmering eyes like pearls as she leaned closer to Spike. Rarity's cheeks were rosy, her blush from earlier deepening. He could feel his own face burning as he saw her approach, entranced by her appearance.

Their lips met softly, delicately under the moon. Spike shut his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the intoxicating scent on her fur and the indescribable taste on the gorgeous mare's lips. She always smelled nice, though he could never quiet place the different scents that she put on each day.

The dragon felt her hooves slip around his back, deepening the kiss slightly as she pulled him closer. Her lips parted slightly, brushing her tongue against his lips. Spike could taste the wine that they had ordered for the dinner as she kissed him, though it tasted much better coming from her mouth. His muscles relaxed into her touch, Spike too far gone in the tender throws of this passionate moment to respond.

Spike could feel her heart beating rapidly, even through the fabric of her elegant dress and his coat as she pressed herself against him. He could feel his heart doing the same thing, as her hooves caressed his back. Rarity broke the kiss shortly after from a need to breathe, resting her forehead against his as they stared at one another. She giggled with delight, probably at seeing him so flustered over her.

"Yes, Spikey-Wikey." She took a hoof and brought it up to his reddened cheek. "I'm sure you can make tomorrow just as delightful as today was, just as long as you let me do the same for you."


End file.
